Arachne Lord
Arachne Lord is one of the high-ranking spiders attacking Grangold. She is extremely merciless and agile, single-handedly defeating Golem Girl, the strongest monster of Grangold's forces, along with over three hundred Grangold soldiers. As a high-ranking spider, she can also warp space-time to trap victims. Monsterpedia Entry “A spider monster serving the Spider Princess. One of the most influential of the Arcahne family, her ability was on full display in the assault on Grangold. Using her superior physical agility, she defeated swarms of enemies in one fell swoop. Her victims in the battle of Grangold alone tally over three hundred. Without exception, members of the Arachne family are cold blooded and ruthless. Regardless of race and gender, she will forcefully entrap them in her web, and suck her prey dry. Other monsters greatly dislike members of the Arachne family for their indiscriminate feeding habits.” Attacks Arachne Fellatio: Normal attack. Arachne Bust: Normal attack. Arachne Spinneret: Normal attack. *Wind Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit 3 times. Lasts 4 turns. *Arachne Web: Triggers bind status. Arachne Dibble: Binded attack. Arachne Ruin: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. This skill isn't used if Zylphe is summoned. Can be avoided with Serene Mind. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Serene Mind is critical in avoiding her one-hit KO Arachne Ruin while bound, but switch to Gnome when she uses Wind Spirit Summon. Of course, struggle whenever restrained. Alice's offensive skills are ineffective, so use her for Eye of Recovery if needed. Arachne Lord can be very difficult on Hard difficulty since she can restrain Luka and then use Arachne Ruin on the next turn to finish him off. Even with Gnome, escape still takes a while. After being defeated, Arachne Lord will catch Luka in her spider web and stick his penis into her nipples, then keeps him as a sex slave. If he loses while bound, Arachne Lord's scripted attacks will repeat before she rapes him with her vagina, resulting Luka's death. Evaluation “Have you heard the tale of The Spider’s Thread? If you have, I bet you were too focused on the spider’s thread to understand the rest of the story… The Arachne has an instant kill move she can use when you’re bound. You can’t break loose right away, even with Gnome, so it’s particularly dangerous. You can avoid it fully with a serene state, so be sure to keep it up. If she summons a spirit of wind, then you must counter it with Gnome. Like the last spider, the Monster Lord’s skills don’t do much damage. Recovery is a better use for her. If you’re defeated while caught in her web… Then you know what will probably happen. I am already disgusted, since I can tell you’re going to go see what happens. Now go, oh brave Luka. All spiders should be eradicated from the earth. Including every subspecies.” Category:Artist: frfr Category:Grangold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Spiders